


Lets get to know each other.

by MyCheeze



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, First Person Narrative
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-03 06:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6599941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyCheeze/pseuds/MyCheeze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chat noir's crush on ladybug drives him to try and learn more about his love bug.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lets get started

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic I've written in like 10 years so it may not be great but I'm trying my best and I hope you enjoy it. It's probably more of a G rating right now but I'm not sure where the fic will go entirely so I figured I would make it a T just in case things get worse down the road.

“Lucky charm!” Ladybug announced as she used her power. Out of the air a red soda can appeared covered in black spots. “Okay. I’ve had some crazy things from my lucky charm, but a soda can? really? What am I supposed to do with this?” She wasn’t wrong, somehow she always finds a way to use the most commonplace objects and tip the battle in our favour. I don’t know how she does it.

“Well it's always is good to stay hydrated, my Lady.” I purred. I hope that didn’t sound stupid.

“I don’t think drinking it will help us right now!” My worst fears were confirmed. It did sound stupid. She looked back at the akuma, then towards me. “Chat, catch and return!” Lady said tossing the soda can towards me and leaping out of the way of an oncoming attack. I grab the soda can out of the air and send it back towards her while I watch her jump off a wall and towards it. Catching it mid air, doing a spin only to land right in front of me. She looks miraculous. Turning around Lady shouts “Be ready!”

“Right!” I hold my ground and wait for her to make her move. I need be fast. As soon as I figure out what she’s planning.

The akuma turns towards her, closer and closer, they are focused on Ladybug. I guess they don’t see me as much of a threat. But we’re a team, and she’s counting on me.

“NOW!” She signals, I go for the source of the akuma and lady opens the soda can, spraying the akuma’s in the face, stinging their eyes and giving us a moment to get close. Lady’s plan works and I manage to steal away the item possessed by the evil dark butterfly. I break the akumitized object, a pen, with a thwack of my stick, expelling the akuma, turning the victim back into their true self. 

Ladybug opens up her yo-yo. “You’ve done enough harm little akuma. I’m freeing you from evil!” With a flick of the wrist and a swoop of the yo-yo, she captures the akuma. She does it perfectly every time. “Got ya!” She recites, retrieving the yo-yo in hand. Her eyes sparking with the joy of another success. “Bye bye _petit papillon!_ ” she chants as the purified butterfly takes wing, but the smile on her face is all I can notice. “Miraculous Ladybug!” she shouts to the sky, returning the soda can to where it came from, and fixing the world of all the damage caused.

“ _Bien jouer!_ ” we both chirp happily, and then my favourite part, the little fist bump we do to celebrate. She looks so happy.

“So, my Lady, what next?” I ask, trying to show off my best smile. “How about we-”

“Chat, you know better. I just used my lucky charm. I have to go before I detransform!” I knew she would say that, she always tells me the same thing. This time I had hoped she would change her mind. But I can’t give up just yet.

“But Lady, you still have time.” And as fate would have it her miraculous drops down to 3 spots. “You have three minutes, please, I want to know a little more about the girl under the mask”

“You know we’re not supposed to tell anyone-”

“I’m not talking about that, I’m talking about... well... just you. I don’t need to know who you are, I just want to know you better.” I pleaded. Please ladybug. Just for once.

“Thirty seconds, then I should go before I run out of time.” I wanted to scream, 30 seconds, 3 seconds even, with Ladybug it’s all worth it. 30 seconds is all I need for now.

Should I tell her I love her? No, that’s not really a thirty second kind of thing to say. I want to tell her sometime when we can spend the night together. Or have time to talk about things. If I just say it now, I don’t want to rush her or give her this huge thing to think about and then have to disappear. Not to mention it would kill me waiting to see her again. Unless me telling her makes her want to stay. I don’t even know who she is, what if she has a boyfriend. What if she wants someone else. I need to say something soon, or I’ll spend my 30 seconds thinking of what to say.

“Ladybug...” I start to speak. I’m sweating like crazy, and my skin tight Chat Noir suit isn’t helping.

“Yes?” She prods. Ladybug is looking so, I don’t even know how to describe it, she looks better than perfect. My head is starting to fog up, my mind is racing.

“Can we meet up tonight?” I spit out. I feel like I might pass out. Or throw up. Maybe both. Ladybug gave me 30 seconds but waiting for her to answer is feeling like 30 years. By now I’m sure I’ve lost all of my usual confidence and charm. I feel like I’m Adrien right now. Which isn’t wrong, but usually I just feel more confident being Chat Noir. Like I can do anything. Almost anything.

“Like... as Ladybug and Chat Noir?” She’s asking questions at least, so I might still have a chance.

“Yes, as us. If we only have five minutes after using our powers, lets just meet up as we are in a situation where we don’t need to use our powers. We can get to know each other, and not have to worry about detransforming.” Please say yes.

“You mean like a date?”

“Not unless you want it to be!” Please want it to be. “It can just be two super hero friends getting to build closer relationships together and being better super hero friends! I’m free after 20h tonight, you pick the place and time and I’ll be there!” I think my heart is going to explode.

“Maybe you’re right. It wouldn’t hurt to get to know each other better, provided we have the time.” Her miraculous looses another spot. “I have to go, 20h at the _le Louvre?_ ”

“Yes! That sounds perfect! Thank you Ladybug. I’ll see you there!” I call out to her as she disappears along the Parisian skyline. Part of me wants to follow her, but I know that would just upset her. Besides, I’ll see her soon.

I grab my staff and extend it so I can launch across the city. I look back but Ladybug is already gone. A couple houses down from my home I duck behind a bush and transform back into being Adrien. I give Plagg some camembert that I had in my pocket.

“ _Merci Adrien._ ” He says gleefully, trying to put the whole thing in his mouth. He may be a bit food crazy at times, or all the time, but he can be pretty cute too.

“Alright Plagg, in you go” I say opening my shirt for him to tuck inside. Walking towards my home I look down at my ring. Playing with it in my hand I think to myself that I’m so lucky being able to be Chat Noir. I get to see Ladybug every day, and get to talk to her, and I know she trusts me with her life in battle against those who have been akumatized. One more block to go before I’m home. “Plagg feel free to have as much camembert when we get home. Need you to be ready to meet with ladybug at 20h.”

“Ahh camembert, _j’aime._ ” Walking through the front door I make sure Plagg is quiet in case anyone is within ear shot once I’m inside.

“ _Salut Nathalie._ ” I chirp, passing her on my way to my room.

“ _Salut Adrien. Ca va?_ ”

“ _Ca va bien, merci._ ”

“Remember you have Chinese lessons at 17h, and your father will not be pleased if you’re late again.”

“ _Oui Nathalie._ I’ll be ready in a moment.” Heading upstairs to my bathroom Plagg reminds me to not forget about his camembert. I stop at the mirror for a moment just thinking about tonight and the fact that Ladybug agreed to meet me. I splash some water on my face to help clear my head, and to double check that I’m not dreaming. “Lets grab some camembert Plagg, then off to fencing.”

I walk into the kitchen and my father flashes me a look.

“Don’t you have to get going to fencing?” he interrogates. Eyes piercing me with disapproval that I’m going to be late.

“ _Oui Pere,_ I’m just grabbing a snack to take with me.”

“You sure have been eating a lot of cheese lately.”

“ _Oui._ I can’t seem to have enough.” You’re 10cm tall how much cheese can you eat Plagg.

“I see. Hurry off to fencing.”

“ _Oui Pere._ ” I sigh of relief as I head off to fencing.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Arriving home at 19.45, I told my father I was going to Nino’s. He won’t follow up knowing him. Provided I’m back before curfew.

I’ve been thinking about Ladybug all evening, what to say what to do, if she will accept me back. So far I’ve decided that when I see her, I’m going to... ask myself what to say and try to not throw up.

At least I get to see her as Chat. When I see her as Adrien I don’t have my mask to hide behind. Not that it helped this afternoon. The whole thing makes me feel like I’m just turning back into Adrien with Chat’s name. When she looks at me I can feel like she’s looking through the mask, she doesn't see Chat, but not Adrien either, but both. Sometimes I wonder if Chat and Adrien are even the same person, but not when Ladybug is with me. When she's with me I feel like myself. 

“Time to go Plagg” I say, heading towards the door and beckoning him into my shirt. Once I get outside I find somewhere without any prying eyes. “Claws out!” I call out to my Kwami and take to the rooftops as soon as I can. 

With each roof top I step on a new thought races through my mind. Will she love me back? Maybe after talking she’ll let me know who she really is. Maybe she’ll let me kiss her. But what if she doesn’t. What if she’ll only see me as a friend. What if she thinks I’m annoying. What if there’s someone else.

Oh well. It doesn’t matter in the end, I’ll make tonight the best it can be either way.

I arrive at _le Louvre_ at 19h55, five minutes to spare. I go to the roof and wait for Ladybug to arrive. Looking at the horizon as the sun is setting across against a red orange sky, reminding me of the colour of her suit. Hints of blues remain further from the ground and I can see tints of light blue that look like the sparkle of her eyes.

I change my focus on the streets, looking to see if I can find any sign of ladybug. Every time I see movement checking over it to see if its her skipping across the Parisian roof tops.

“Eager are we?” I hear in Ladybug’s voice. I know she’s trying to tease me but she just sounds like she’s trying to lead me on.

“Ladybug!” I cheer as I turn my head. “Thank you for agreeing to meet me! We’ve been partners for months now and we know so little about each other other than battle techniques.” I can feel my heart racing in my chest. I know cats have a faster heart rate than humans, but I didn’t think that applied to me.

“What can I say, you made a good point. _Nous sommes une équipe._ We should get to know each other better as friends so we can fight harder on the battle field.”

“ _Merci_ Ladybug." Hearing that she thinks this is a good idea makes my heart pound faster. “So, what should we start with?”

“Haha” She laughed. “You asked me here and you don’t even know what to talk about?” 

“Uhh, not exactly.” I say as I grab the back of my neck. Looking away a bit embarrassed. “Not for lack of trying though. Whenever I think of you I just can’t quite find the words. For once you’ve got the cats tongue.” 

“I know the feeling.” Damn. She never seems tongue tied with me. If she knows the feeling could there be someone else? Maybe I should try asking her. 

“Oh do you now?” I ask as suavely as i can moving closer to her. Somehow I managed to pull out some confidence and return to my usual self. “Is there a kitty who has your tongue, my Lady?”

“What? Me! No, I just...” For the first time I saw her speachless. 

“Lady?” I press her, trying and failing to keep up with the suave charade. She probably saw right through me.

“Am I that obvious?” So there is someone.

“Sorry to say it, Bugaboo.” I cover. 

“Ugh, do you HAVE to call me ‘Bugaboo’?”

“ _Desole_ ” So far I feel like I’m just hurting her. “I’ll try to stop.” 

“No, it’s fine. I just feel like I’m stuck. You know?”

“I do.” I confess. She gives me a look that could either be empathy, or understanding my confession. 

“Chat...” I feel like I’m going to throw up again. “Do you... do you like me?” 

Like is an understatement. Her words came out so soft, her eyes so full. “I-”

“AKUMA!” Someone shrieks near by as I started to answer her. I take one look at ladybug and see she wants me to answer. But now that theres an Akuma loose we need to get going. 

“I think we should go capture that Akuma.” I mumble. I can see I’m letting her down by not answering. I will bugaboo. When the time is right. But is she let down because she wants me to like her back, or because she doesn’t.


	2. I'm bad at titles I'm just gonna ollie out on titles for the rest of the fic probably.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lady and Chat fight the akuma, trying their best to not use their powers so they can stay longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive my titles and summaries it's not my best. 
> 
> Small note: I am also Canadian so I know some french from school, it may be Canadian french though and it also may be more than what is common knowledge else where, I try to keep the french sayings short and simple though so if there's ever an issue google translate should work just fine! Aside from the french if you see a "u" that shouldn't be there, the queen says it should.

We look into the Parisian streets to see an akuma. The tranquil evening had been transformed into a chaotic night. I had turned away from ladybug to try and break the tension. She leaped off the building heading towards a nearby cafe. 

“Such disrespect, I work hard to do my best, and all you can do is complain about service! Well no more, I, Etiquetta will-”

“Speaking about etiquette while yelling at your customers?” I interrupt with a smirk. “That’s not very polite!”

“ _Ladybug et Chat Noir_ , save yourself the embarrassment and hand over your Miraculouses now.” Etiquetta said, the paper from a check machine rolling out towards us. 

“I can see why you got complaints!” Lady slipped out, her voice as soft as silk. We both jump apart from each other to try and escape the check that spiralled out towards us. 

As we jumped out of the way I saw her summon serving trays out the corner of my eye. She launched them towards us, fanning out in all directions. I ran towards her, staff extended. 

“Order up!” I shout swinging the staff at her, as she slides out of the way I see ladybug approaching from behind running up with her yoyo. I look at Ladybug in her eyes and loose my balance. Falling on my face in front of my Lady. She jumps over me and heads for Etiquetta. I push off the ground and hop to my feet. Please let us beat Etiquetta without using our powers. If my Lady yells Lucky Charm I might just break. I don't want to have to leave her yet.

While she fights Etiquetta I try to find her akuma. If we can find where it is, we can focus on it, and hopefully end the fight before we need to use our powers. Ladybug continues to whip her yoyo, attacking any chance she gets. I carefully watch the two fight. I loose my focus for a minute and get distracted admiring my Lady, getting lost in her movements, her dark hair, her bright blue eyes flashing with each attack. I regain my focus and find the akuma. 

“Her order pad! She’s using it to summon things, the akuma must be in there!” I shout out to her charging into battle. 

“Got it!” she calls back just in time to get hit in the face by an order of escargot. 

“Are you okay Ladybug? You’re looking a bit sluggish!” I exclaim a moment too soon. A scribble on the order pad and she summons up a plethora of knives. 

“Don’t forget your silverware” She exclaims with a devilish grin. I didn’t have time to think, just act before my Lady could get hurt. 

“ _Cataclysme!_ ” I shout, putting my hand onto the ground, shaking the earth apart to create a crack through the street towards Etiquetta. The earth rips apart, and begins to devour the weary waitress. Before I have time to realize what I’ve done, Ladybug grabs the order pad from Etiquetta’s hand ripping it up and freeing the Akuma from the pages. I stand by in awe watching as my Lady does her thing. Her hair shining in the street light now that the sun has gone down more. 

“You’ve done enough harm, little Akuma.” She recites, for yet another capture. She sends her yoyo up towards the Akuma scooping it up. “I’m freeing you from evil!” Her movements are swift and firm, practiced and perfected from every previous battle. “Got you!” she confirms to herself the same way she always does. Taking away the evil and negative emotion from the little winged curse. “Bye bye _petit papillon!_ ” She says with a wave. I’m lost again in her movements, in her happiness. Wishing I could make her that happy. When she finished however, she catches my eye and flashes a look of despair. 

“What is it my lady?” I ask running to her side.

“I’m sorry Chat. I can’t return the damage to normal without returning my lucky charm.” She says with a look of worry on her face. I hadn’t thought about that. 

“Well I already used my cataclysm.” I remind her. “I’ll have to leave soon anyways.” 

“I’m sorry Chat...” She says with a slight quiver of her lip. 

“Don’t be. You’re ladybug, and I’m Chat Noir. This is what we’re here for. Thank you for doing your best.” I say with a smile as my ring drops down to 3 pads. 

“You should go, I can handle this part.” 

“Thank you for coming tonight. Even if we did get distracted.” 

“No problem, we can always meet up another time too. Getting to know each other as friends is still a great idea Chat!” 

“ _Merci,_ Ladybug.” I say with a bow. “Until next time?”

“Until next time Chat.” She returns with a smile. I can tell by her face she wanted to keep talking with me. “Thank you for stepping in and saving me.” 

“No problem. _Nous sommes une équipe!_ It’s my job, My Lady.” I say working out a grin. I can tell she wants me to continue our conversation from before the Akuma, but she doesn’t want to ask. I want to as well, but I have to go. Thats the excuse I tell myself at least.

“Lucky Charm!” She cries, summoning a red and black polka dot knit scarf from the sky. 

“Getting chilly out for you?” I tease her. She just stands there looking at the scarf. I can tell something’s wrong.

“No. I... I don’t need an item other than to just use my power. I just don’t know why it’s a scarf.” 

“Do you ever know why you get the item you do? Theres always a reason in the end.” My words seem to sting her. “My Lady?” There are tears starting to form in her eyes. 

“I’m alright, I am. Miraculous Ladybug.” She said half heartedly, tossing the scarf into the air and repairing the damage from our fight. Down to two pads now. But I wasn’t ready to leave. Not when Ladybug was upset, even if she did deny it.

“Lady...” 

“I’m alright Ch-”

“I do.” Looking her in her bright blue eyes. She stopped in her place. “I do like you.” She stared back into mine, tears welling up even more. Why did I think that would improve things? I just wanted to help. If she needed to know how I felt then for her, I could tell her anything. But I guess that wasn’t it. 

“We should go. We’re running out of time.” She mutters solemnly, turning to leave.

“As you wish, my Lady.” I’m frozen in my place, no reciprocation, no comment. Just that we should leave. I feel like this entire night is my fault. 

Once she’s out of sight I head off to find somewhere to detransform. 

“Claws in.” I say, freeing Plagg from my miraculous and catching him in my hands. 

“Sorry things didn’t work out.” The small Kwami comforts. 

“Here you go Plagg.” I respond, handing over some Camembert. As much as I appreciate his sympathy I don’t feel like talking. “Lets head home.” 

I walk through the front door and inform Nathalie that I’m going to my room for the night. She wishes me well and assures me she’ll inform my father I got home safely. I head upstairs, the room no longer filled with the excitement that engulfed it an hour ago. The mirror no longer provided the same confidence. I felt sick to my stomach and just wanted to sleep until sun rise, maybe even later. 

I can still feel the hurt I saw on ladybug’s face. I wish I knew why it hurt like that. What I did, other than the obvious. I had silently get ready for school. Plagg didn’t say anything to me all morning I doubt I will. He’s probably waiting for me to say the first thing. My father and Nathalie made no mention of my mood, out of either giving me my privacy or perhaps they didn’t notice. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Once I got to school Nino was bouncing over to talk to me. 

“Hey man! You gotta check out this new mix I made last night. It’s totally sick!”

“Sounds neat, I’ll have to check it out sometime.” I say flashing him a forced smile. But Nino saw right through it. 

“Alright, what’s up. Your dad do something shitty again?” 

“No! _C’est pas mon Pere!_ ” 

“Well somethings bumming you out for sure. What happened.”

“It’s nothing, really. I just think upset a friend last night”

“A friend huh, and what friend would that be?” Oh shit. 

“Oh, it was... uhh.” I can’t tell him it was Ladybug. My heart starts pounding in my chest just as I see two girl turn the corner of the hallway. “Marinette!” I say louder than I should have. She looks at me. Oh man oh man I really am bad luck. 

“Oh, uh. Hi Adrien.” She greets me, waving along side Alya. I might be able to get out of this mess though. 

“Are you feeling okay today?” I ask. I hope she doesn’t notice how awkward I am. With any luck Nino will think I’m fixing whatever I did to ‘Marinette’ last night and assume it’s taken care of. 

“Yeah! I’m doing good, you might even say great even, you don’t have to say great though it’s just an expression. You can if you want to though! I mean, uh. Hi?” I look at Nino and he’s giving me an encouraging smile. Looks like he took the bait. 

“ _Salut._ ” I reply back with a smile. A sincere one this time. Being around some friends managed to lift my spirits for the moment. 

The four of us slide off into class. I try to focus on the lecture as much as I can so I don't slip back into thinking about last night. Every so often Nino leans over to me and makes some kind of joke or comment about the class and I pretend to laugh. I can hear the girls talking behind me which usually ends with Alya giving a quiet giggle and Marinette groaning. Then theres the ever fun Chloe who always calls to me in the middle of class just to give an air kiss and a wave. As soon as Mme. Bustier finished lecture Alya grabbed me and Nino before we could get up. She gave a look towards Marinette, and then to us. 

“You guys have any plans for lunch?” She questioned while elbowing Marinette.

“I’m free, what do ya have in mind?” Nino answers.

“I can call _mon pere_ and let him know I won’t be returning home for lunch. We can probably take the car if you guys want?” I add in. 

“That sounds great! We weren’t thinking of going anywhere far though so we probably don’t need a drive.” Marinette blurts out.

“Knowing my dad I’ll probably have to be driven anyways, so don’t worry about it.”

A quick call later and my driver had shown up at the front of the school. Alya told the driver where to go while the rest of us climbed into the back of the car. Marinette sat down right next to me while Alya and Nino went as far from us as they could. Which I about expected from them. 

“So... Adrien...” Marinette started. She looked up at me with her big blue eyes. 

“Yes Marinette?” Why does this feel familiar. 

“I uh.. was wondering if maybe... you and I could possibly go out? On a thing, like a date except maybe not a date but possibly a date? Wow I’m saying date way to much. Lets just forget I said date at all. Do you want to hang out as friends later on tonight? We can meet up wherever you’d like!” She ended with a big breath of air and a pause. “I just think since we’re class mates it might be nice to get a bit closer is all.” Her eyes studied me carefully waiting for a response. 

Was Marinette Dupain-Cheng really asking me on a date? She tried to take back that it was a date but it sure sounded like that's what she wanted. It reminded me of talking to Ladybug last night. All this time I thought she was upset at me for what happened that first day of school, and that I was slowly becoming her friend. But if she had a crush on me, that would explain the way she stammered and rambled on. But that still leaves me with having to answer her. Do I go out with her? I know I had finally confessed my feelings to ladybug last night, but that just seemed to make her upset. If she did like me back she probably would’ve been happy. Maybe going out with Marinette would be a good thing for me? Maybe she’s right. It wouldn’t hurt to get to know her better. Besides, it sounds like ladybug might want some other guy. 

“It's a great idea.” Finally, I feel confident again. “When and where?” Marinette’s face is bright red and glowing. 

“How about the _Trocadéro,_ 17h sharp?” 

“Sounds perfect.” I see Alya give a thumbs up to Marinette, to which she responds with a blush and hiding her face in her hands. Nino and Alya return their attention more to the group as opposed to just themselves. I’m starting to think this whole thing was planned. 

We made it to the restaurant and even though our ‘date’ wasn’t until after school, it kind of felt like one right now. A little double date with Alya and Nino. I started to change my way of thinking. Why was I fighting for ladybug’s affections when I’ve had Marinette here the whole time? She’s just as pretty and smart, not quite as confident but her shyness is charming in her own way. Plus she actually likes me back, no more unrequited affections. Besides, chasing down ladybug could have ended really badly. If things got worse maybe it would effect our teamwork and fighting? Or our effectiveness together. I know I could have done much better in the fight yesterday if I wasn’t so flustered over Ladybug. But Marinette is here, and she likes me already, even without being Chat Noir. Someone who likes Adrien for being Adrien. It was a nice thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading up to now! PLEASE leave comments because I haven't gotten any yet and would like to know what you guys are thinking! I don't know when the next chapter is going to come out, I have the ideas all plotted out I just have to actually write it. I'm thinking it'll be done before next friday (4/29) but if procrastination and writers block strikes ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯. But it should be up within the week, maybe less but that's the deadline I'm giving myself. 
> 
> Hopefully the next chapter will be longer, since I'm just getting started shorter chapters is what's coming to me easiest but I would like to get to at least 3k words for the next one. 
> 
> Hope you're enjoying it so far!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien prepares to meet with Marinette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for the late update, I've been working on my art on my tumblr more the past week and don't have time to update! I'm going away for a couple weeks so I probably won't be able to get the next chapter up until June :c sorry!

“Plagg, Claws out!” I call dashing out the window to my room. Marinette had lived closer to the Trocadero than I did and I needed the extra speed if I was going to meet her on time. 

Rooftop to rooftop, over every chimney, across each alley way. My feet were racing along with my heart trying to carry me there as soon as they could. While thoughts of Ladybug still haunted my mind, I was desperate to move forward. No more unrequited feelings. 

There she is! I stop on the top of the rooftop of the Trocadero to catch her sitting in the park. The sunlight shimmering against the dark strands in her hair. I can see even from the distance that she’s nervous. I can’t help but smile. 

Oh shit. 

The hair on the back of my neck stands up as I see a familiar silhouette across the sky. Small yet noticable. An Akuma. 

“You ruined my hair!” the victim yells getting out of the fountain. “Now to ruin your day!” 

I watch as Marinette jumps to her feet, a wave of water chasing after those near by, including her. I bound off towards her and grab her in my arms, extending my stick and launching us out of the way. 

“Chat Noir?”

“Surprised to see me? I can’t let a lovely lady such as yourself get hurt, now can I?” I say with a cat like grin on my face. I place her gently on the ground far enough away from the Akuma but close enough that she’ll still be in sight. “Wait here!” 

“Shouldn’t I go somewhere safe?” 

“I’ll make sure you’re alright, My Lady.” She looks away nervously. “This wont take long! I purromise.”

I charge the akuma, dodging waves and water blasts. Can’t have him ruin my hair before I get to see Marinette as Adrein. Turning back to check on her and I see she’s starting to run off. “I said don’t move!” I can’t have her leave yet. She stops and waits nervously. 

I turn my head just in time to get splashed across the face with a big burst of water, covering my hair. The cat in me is hating this. But it could have been a worse villain. 

Catching up with him, I remember seeing the akuma go into... his hair? I guess that is what he was complained about. But how do I break his hair? With a gloved hand I swiftly muddle up the perfectly combed style. 

“Not again!” he cries out. The little purple butterfly fleeing from its hiding spot. 

“It’s alright, the ruffled look looks good on you.” I comfort. 

“You think so?” Wow this guy is too obsessed with how he looks, and this is coming from a model.

“Well yeah, just look at my hair.” I say offering him a hand.

“I guess you’re right. Thanks man.” This is the strangest man to man experience I have had. 

“ _De rien._ ” I mutter, glancing around to ladybug. No sign of her but we need to purify this akuma. I see a drink cup that was dropped in the attack. I quickly dump the contents and contain the akuma within. 

Hopefully for now that will keep it from multiplying until ladybug shows up. But until she does I can’t change back into Adrien. What would I do? Just hand over ladybug an akuma in a cup then run off to be with Marinette.

**Marinette.**

She’s still where I told her to stay. I trot over to her side. “I told you I would keep you safe.” 

“And you did! So thank you! I really need to get going now though!”

Going? What? She’s supposed to meet Adrien? But I can’t be Adrien until Ladybug shows up. 

“Why the rush? You don’t want to stick around and keep a kitty some company?” Maybe I can talk to her as Chat for now, as long as I keep her here. I can’t ruin this. 

“I would love to but maybe another time. I have to go meet someone.” 

But you’re meeting me here? Marinette what’s going on. 

“Well purrhaps I can escort you, make sure you’re all safe after that attack. Does that sound alright my Lady?” I probably shouldn’t be using my identity as Chat Noir to spy on her personal life, I feel really bad doing this. But at the same time she’s trying to leave and lying to Chat Noir about it. 

“No no, it’s not far from here, I should be alright. _Merci beaucoup_ for the rescue!” She yells running off. 

Now I have no Marinette and no Ladybug. Was Marinette mad that I didn’t show up on time? Was she having second thoughts? I sit down with the cup next to me. I try to get over my negative emotions before the Akuma gets any ideas. 

“Hello kitty.” I hear a familiar voice chant. Always catching me off guard. “Save the day all by yourself this time?” I turn to see Ladybug standing confidently behind me. 

“It wasn’t a hard Akuma. No real damage so I don’t think we need your lucky charm.” I say with a sting. Thinking about how much better things could have gone had this fight happened yesterday when I was meeting ladybug. But it’s too late, I need to find Marinette. I need to make sure I haven’t screwed things up with yet another girl. 

“Sounds good.” She says taking the drink cup in her hand. 

“I’ll see you later Ladybug.” I take a step to head off when she stops me. 

“Chat... I’m sorry about yesterday.” I turn back to see her face. The same sad face from our last conversation. Her confidence has melted away. 

“Don’t worry about it Ladybug. I’ll be alright. But I do have to go.” 

“Can I just say that I care about you so much. I would love to be with you but, there’s someone else and I feel that I need to see where things go with him before I can give you a chance. And when I saw the scarf yesterday I thought of him because I made him a scarf a while back.” She took a breath. “You even said, every lucky charm is there for a reason. I think I need to see what will happen with him first. I’m sorry.”

“I really have to go Ladybug. I understand and I’m trying to move on. But I have somewhere else to be.” We exchanged a glance for what felt like forever. It’s nice to know that Ladybug has feelings for me at least. But she has someone else, and so do I. “I’ll see you later bugaboo.” She scrunches her face to being called ‘bugaboo’ while I snicker. 

“ _Au revoir, mon chatton._ ” 

“ _Au revoir, my Lady._ ”

A solemn glance at each other. I flash a smile to try and let her know I’ll be alright, then I bound off to change back into Adrien. 

“Claws in Plagg.” I say as the Kwami returns from my ring. Luckily transforming back returned my hair to a drier state. “I’m going to try and call Marinette.” 

As I pull my phone out from my pocket Plagg flies right up to me. 

“I know you didn’t use cataclysm but I still did transform you. That’s not easy you know!” 

“Of course Plagg.” I chuckle “I’m gonna go buy you some, I didn’t bring any with me.” I stroll off towards the local shops, looking for somewhere I can find some camembert. With each step I can hear the hollow ring in my ear. “Why isn’t she picking up?” 

Plagg responds with a shrug. I sent her a text asking where she is then buy some cheese for Plagg. Heading back to the Trocadero my eyes were darting around for any sign of Marinette. 

“I’ll try calling her again.” More rings, separated by near endless silence. “Come on Marinette, pick up.” A few more moments of waiting and it sends me to voice mail. 

I sigh and decide to leave one this time. “ _Bonjour Marinette._ I’m at the Trocadero and I don’t see you here and I’m wondering if everything is alright? I know I’m a bit late but please, don’t be upset. I’ll wait here as long as I can. I hope to see you soon.” I leave off with a click and look at Plagg for comfort. 

“This is why I stick to cheese. Cheese never leaves you.” 

“She didn’t leave me Plagg, she just, didn’t stay.” 

“And your definition of leave is?” 

“Yeah yeah, get in the shirt and eat your camembert.” I grumble at him. 

A moment later and my phone starts to ring. My hand shot to my pocket and then to my ear. 

“Hello?” I yell out excitedly. 

“Hey man.” I hear Nino’s voice on the other end of the line. “How are things goin?” 

“ _Pas bien._ There was an Akuma just before I got here and she took off. I can’t seem to get through to her on her phone.” 

“Dude that totally sucks. How late were you?”

“I wasn’t... that... late. No more than two mins late before she took off.” I took a deep breath. ”I totally messed up.” 

“You’ll see her tomorrow. Don’t worry about it, something probably came up.” 

“Yeah, you-” I hear two beeps. “Gotta go call waiting bye!” I hang up the call and rush the phone back to my ear. “Hello?” I ask frantically.

“Adrien! Hi.” I exhale a sigh of relief as I hear Marinette’s voice. “I’m soooo sorry I’m late I’ll be there really soon! Just give me a couple minutes and I’ll be there.” 

“Okay, I’ll see you soon.” If she’s sorry that she’s late why did she leave? I hang up the phone and find somewhere to sit. “I don’t get it Plagg.” 

“I keep telling you. Cheese is the way to go.” He says nibbling on more of the camembert I got him. 

I play a game on my phone for a few minutes to pass the time. Occasionally glancing up and looking around for Marinette. I keep running things through my mind. Why would she leave? And why would she lie about it? She lied to Chat Noir saying she had to go meet me. She lied to me saying she was late after I know she was here. 

Maybe she had to meet someone else? Can Marinette have someone else too? I’m gonna have to find a way to ask her about what happened without letting her know I’m chat noir. 

My ears twitch as my phone beeps. I pull it out to see Marinette texting that she is almost here. My body feels restless and twitchy. I get to my feet and start to walk around to ease some of the tension while keeping my eye out for her.

She turns the corner, her cheeks blushing full scarlet red. She gracefully trots across the field towards me, stumbling only twice on her own feet. 

“I’m so sorry Adrien.” She pleaded. “I had to do something at the bakery!” 

Something didn’t add up. “You didn’t want to text me to let me know you’d be late?” 

“I... left my phone at home!” She said gesturing to her phone. 

“How did you know you had to do something at the bakery then?” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Well if you were here then how did you know you were needed at the bakery if you left your phone at home?” She gaped at me.

“I didnt... I was... uh. Um.” 

“I saw you here Marinette. I know you were here and you left.”

“I...” 

“Did you have someone else to meet?” 

“What? No I-” 

“Marinette. Please, just tell me.” 

“I... I can’t. I’m sorry.” She closed her eyes and bowed her head. “I have no excuse for leaving when you were expecting me.” 

There was a moment of silence. 

“So you’re not seeing someone else?” I finally prod.

“Of course not Adrien, wait. Seeing someone else? Does that mean that this is a date?”

“Uhh, well I kind of thought that-”

“Because I wasn’t intending on it if you don’t want it to be a date-”

“Marinette-”

“I mean if you wanted it to be a date, and I wanted it to be a date then of course it would be a date but you never actually specified-”

“Marinette.” I stopped her. She stared back in silence, waiting for me to speak. “I wanted it to be a date. I’m sorry if I didn’t make that clear.” Her face burned bright red again and she stayed speechless. “So you didn’t run off to see another guy, but you can’t tell me why you weren’t here?” 

“Yes” she mumbled softly. 

“Alright then. Next time don’t lie to me though. Just tell me you can’t say why. We all have our secrets that we need to protect.” I think of how I can’t tell her that I’m Chat Noir, and I offer her a smile to try and make her feel better. We start to walk around the park. 

“Thanks Adrien. I don’t deserve this date.” She confessed looking away. 

“And why’s that?” 

“Well I show up to our date late, lie to you about why and then when I say I can’t tell you you just accept that. Not to mention you’re so smart and you do all sorts of cool things and you’re drop dead GORGEOUS and practically perfect and who wouldn’t want to go on a date with you?” She looked at me, realized what she just said and went back to her rose red tone, looking away. 

“I don’t know about perfect. But smart? So are you in lots of different ways. You don’t do as many activities as I do but you have your own interests. And you get a lot more freedom in what you do which I’m totally jealous of. Not to mention your entry for the fashion competition? Stunning. Even if I was allergic to it.”

“Sorry about that” She cut in, returning my gaze.

“Don’t worry about it!” I chuckle. “Not to mention you’re pretty cute yourself.” Up until now I didn’t think there was a deeper red she could go but she managed to prove me wrong. “You’re just so talented.”

She stopped for a moment, looking at me. “Can I confess something to you?”

“Of course.” 

“You know your birthday?” She looked at me with a nervous smile. 

“You mean when my Father wouldn’t let me have a birthday party and Nino got turned into an Akuma?” 

“Uhh, yeah. That’s the one.” 

“What about it?”

“Well...” She bit her lip. “I kind of got you a gift.” 

“You did?” 

“Yeah.” She froze. 

“What did you get me?” I asked curiously. 

“Um... I... made you a scarf.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading chapter 3! I hope you are enjoying it (but if you've come three chapters in I'm assuming you do).
> 
> Leave comments!!! So I have unbiased reviews to work off of! I'm still trying to up my word count for each chapter and it's slowly rising but it'll still probably be a while until I can fill a 5k-10k word chapter which is where I'm aiming.
> 
> Any questions/concerns you can reach me at mycheeze.tumblr.com
> 
> Sorry for the late update on chapter 4, I've been working on my art on my tumblr more the past week and don't have time to update! I'm going away for a couple weeks so I probably won't be able to get the next chapter up until June :c sorry!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked what I have so far!  
> I have about half of what I want chapter 2 to be so far but my motivation kind of wavers, I'll try to put it up by Friday (4/22) but no promises.  
> Because it's my first fic any feed back would be great so I know what to continue doing and where to work on things a little more. Feel free to comment or message me via tumblr where my username MyCheeze is the same!
> 
> Thanks for reading <33


End file.
